


First Time

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time. Actually, he hadn't really considered their first time. First times were for virgins, romantics, women and he was none of those things. And, while Sam was a woman, he doubted she had really considered their first time together either.

All in all, this wasn't really how he had ever imagined fucking Sam Carter.

Not that he was complaining.

He'd had plenty of fantasies, before and after they'd started 'dating' though he hated to call it that. He preferred to call it groping because that's really what it had been. The dinners, drinks, lunch, movies, all just got in the way of the fact that they were mostly groping.

He had assumed that the sex would come after some more groping and he'd fantasised about fucking her over her lab bench, his desk, her desk, hell the Presidents desk in the past few weeks.

This was different. This hadn't occurred to him.

It was fun though.

"If Cassie catches us," he grunted as he thrust fully into her, her legs tightening around his hips, "it could scar for the rest of her life."

"More than what happened on Hanka?" She asked pushing back against him, her words were gasped out, surprised at the sudden use of force.

"Definitely."

She smiled but he didn't see as he bent his head to bite down on her neck, the collar of her shirt getting in his way.

They really should've finished getting undressed but then, they really shouldn't be doing this at all.

"I wouldn't worry." She said, pushing back against him, trying and failing to time the movement of her hips with his. "She still has another class."

"Good."

They were only supposed to be looking at Cassie's dorm room, he'd never seen it. He definitely wasn't supposed to have her up against the girls' wall, a poster of some nameless band crumpling as they moved. Their jeans were on the floor but somehow she still had her shoes on, though he wasn't sure how. It wasn't really important except that her heels were pressing into him. Hard.

"Oh. God."

Her shoes and the slight pain they caused were forgotten for the moment as he seemingly found her sweet spot. By luck he noted but he'd take it and he started to thrust a little harder. She was close, it was all the build up, the groping, he was close too which was a good thing because this was a really bad place to be doing this. Really, really bad, but -oh god- it felt good.

His brain was slowly shutting down, forgetting the fact that this was a really bad place to be doing this, first time or any time. All he was really processing as he thrust into her was the fact she felt fucking fantastic, her body completely surrounding him, her shoes pressing into him.

He wasn't going to last long. He felt like that really shouldn't be a give, but all the groping had really gotten him worked up and somewhere in his subconscious he was still aware that they really shouldn't be doing this here.

Cassie had a roommate right?

He could feel it starting for her, the grip she had on his shoulders gave it away, the nails digging into his skin. She was making hot little 'ugh' noises with every thrust that were becoming very distracting. He really wished they were doing this somewhere else because he had uses for his hands other than holding her up. Like reaching under her shirt to play with her nipples, or to reach down and play with her clit. He wasn't completely sure he was strong enough to hold up a writhing Carter with just one hand.

Not that he wasn't going to tell her that.

He risked it anyway, pushing her harder against the wall, using his entire body to hold her up so he could move his hand down between their bodies and press on her clit a little. She was still making the 'ugh' noises, a cry escaping her when he found her clit.

So hot.

He pressed down harder, not really having the capacity or time to do anything more to her body. He had his entire weight against her, the wall behind her, the poster broken away from where it had been attached to the wall.

"Jack."

He'd been hoping she'd call him sir but that was a fleeting thought as her body arched against him and she buried her head in his neck to muffle any further cries as she came.

So hot.

But so wrong.

He closed his eyes to block out his surroundings and just concentrate on the fact that he was actually fucking Sam Carter and let go, thrusting harder into her, the hand that had been playing with her clit, gripping her hip again as he came, biting down on her lip to keep his mouth shut.

"Fuck."

He grinned at her, taking the words right out of his mouth. Her legs fell from around his hips an she stood, her hands moving to hold herself up against the wall.

"Yeah."

He stayed leaning against her, trying to think of the last time he had done this up against a dorm room wall.

It had been a long time ago.

"We shouldn't have." She said, her breathing heavy.

"Yeah."

"Cassie will kill us when she gets back."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, then at Cassie's bed, then looked back at each other.

They wanted to but. Really. Bad. Idea.

"Let's go wait in the car for a bit."

"Yeah."


End file.
